


Out here on my own

by Anonymous



Category: Papa Roach
Genre: (kind of), Angst, Break Up, Celebrities, Depression, F/M, Family, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Real Events, Music, Papa Roach - Freeform, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Suicide Attempt, music & bands - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacoby est, de son propre chef, prêt à faire face à la mort. Il sait ce qu’il a à faire, il sait aussi que c’est le seul moyen de mettre un terme définitif à ses tourments. Car il a beau savoir où est sa place, il lui est impossible de retrouver son chemin. Vraiment impossible ?<br/>Histoire courte basée sur des interviews réelles. Lyric-fic sur les paroles de Before I Die — ou comment Jacoby Shaddix a fini par écrire cette chanson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Au cœur de la nuit,

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été postée originellement sur fanfics-fr (il y a un bon bout de temps mais je me suis dit que je pourrais la poster ici aussi), juste [là](http://www.fanfic-fr.net/fanfics/Musique/P/Papa-Roach/Out-here-on-my-own-/58194.html)  
> Certaines des scènes décrites dans cette fiction sont réelles, il est possible d'en avoir la preuve écrite ou orale (interviews). Je n’ai fait qu’enjoliver la réalité.  
> Si vous souhaitez être à même de comprendre où se trouvent les paroles de chansons que j’ai semées dans mon texte, je vous conseille de lire [la traduction de Before I Die](http://http://www.lacoccinelle.net/798662.html)  
> 

##### I know where I belong  
But I can’t find my way home

 

Jacoby évoluait dans le brouillard depuis plusieurs mois, mais ce soir-là, alors qu’il disait au revoir aux membres de son groupe pour la nuit, il était enfin certain d’une chose. C’était la dernière fois qu’il les voyait.

Cette certitude ancrée dans son esprit, il accéléra. Le moteur de la voiture qu’il conduisait vrombit sous ses mains. Ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas chez son frère pour la nuit. Trevor et sa femme ne s’inquiéteraient sans doute pas outre mesure. Sans doute penseraient-ils qu’il avait décidé de rester chez un ami – Jacoby sourit cyniquement à cette pensée, il n’avait plus parlé à ses amis depuis si longtemps que ceux-ci devaient avoir oublié jusqu’à son existence – et qu’il reviendrait le lendemain soir, après une journée passée au studio d’enregistrement. Mais non. Pas cette fois.

Il était décidé à stopper tout ça.

Son regard se détacha de la route, presque volontairement. A quoi bon surveiller sa conduite puisqu’il avait décidé d’en finir.  
Finir. Ce mot résonna dans sa tête alors qu’il s’observait dans le rétroviseur intérieur. La vue de la petite étoile sous son œil gauche, tatouage qu'il partageait avec sa femme depuis des années, lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut à l'estomac. Il ne s’était pas regardé dans un miroir depuis bien longtemps. N’avait pas regardé la vérité en face : il se mourait lentement.  
Des cernes sombres se dessinaient sous ses yeux vides qui le fixaient dans la petite glace rectangulaire, où la partie supérieure de son visage se reflétait. Il n’avalait plus grand-chose depuis des semaines. Tout avait le goût de poussière, cette même poussière qui tournoyait dans sa tête, voilait ses prunelles et l’étouffait lorsqu’il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, en sueur après les deux ou trois heures de sommeil agité qu’il avait réussi à grappiller. Mais son visage ne paraissait pas vraiment amaigri pour autant, car le fait qu’il ne mange rien lui avait seulement fait perdre le poids qu’il avait gagné lors de sa récente… rechute, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais même cela ne le réjouissait pas vraiment.  
La joie. Il avait presque fini par oublier cette sensation. Oh bien sûr, il lui arrivait parfois de se surprendre à sourire, ou même à lâcher un petit rire à une plaisanterie. Mais à l’intérieur de lui-même, il était vide, désespérément vide. Et ce néant-ci n’avait aucun rapport avec celui de son estomac.  
Il avait été une âme misérable, de son cœur jusqu'à ses orteils ; aveugle à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, perdu dans son mal, il avait fini par oublier qui il était. Et lorsqu’il avait enfin réussi à s’arracher à l’emprise addictive de ses vieux démons, il avait dû faire face aux nouveaux. Et ceux-ci étaient plus forts que jamais. Ils en avaient réveillé d’autres, qui avaient ressurgi du plus profond de son passé, et les mois cauchemardesques du temps de Lovehatetragedy(1) faisaient pâle figure face à cette horde qui le tourmentait aujourd’hui.

Il détourna son regard du petit miroir et s’aperçut que des larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il cligna des paupières pour chasser les importunes, mais elles furent rapidement remplacées par de nouvelles. Le regard brouillé, il conduisait à présent à l’aveuglette dans la nuit noire, des pensées tout aussi ténébreuses se succédant dans son esprit. Pour les éloigner, il força sa mémoire à s’intéresser à autre chose. Un souvenir lui vint alors en tête.

 

Une heure plus tôt, alors qu’il quittait le studio d’enregistrement après s’être attardé un peu plus que de coutume pour saluer ses amis – qui ne se doutaient pas de la véritable teneur de cet au revoir – Tobin l’avait retenu sur le pas de la porte.  
Jacoby avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée, affalé sur une table, la tête posée sur ses bras. Les personnes qui étaient passées près de lui devaient avoir pensé qu’il tombait de sommeil ; en réalité, bien qu’il ne dormît que trois heures par nuit au grand maximum et qu’il se sente fatigué en permanence, ce n’était pas l’effet de ses insomnies qui avait provoqué ce sommeil, mais le Vicodin(2) mêlé aux cachets de somnifère qu’il avait avalés en milieu de matinée – chose qu’il avait promis à Jerry de ne plus faire. Peu importe. Il avait donc sombré pendant plusieurs heures sur ce coin de table. Sa bouche était sèche et ses tempes pulsaient lorsqu’il s’était éveillé, mais au moins l’effet du Vicodin avait persisté et, dans un état de somnolence brumeuse, il avait feint de dormir encore. Jusqu’au moment du départ, où il s’était levé avec peine et avait commencé à distribuer ses adieux.

Tobin, planté dans l’encadrement, avait donc ouvert la bouche, et Jacoby s’était dit qu’il voulait l’informer de ce qu’il s’était passé durant son sommeil. Mais son ami tenait à la main un CD.  
\- Pendant que tu dormais...  
Jacoby avait pensé aux pilules et s'était forcé à garder un visage impassible.  
\- Pendant que tu dormais les gars m’ont forcé à leur faire écouter une des chansons que j’avais composé dans mon coin, comme à leur habitude.  
Jacoby avait acquiescé, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s’intéresser à ce qu’ils faisaient au studio.  
-Pour tout te dire, je trouvais qu’elle ne correspondait pas vraiment à l’album. Mais ces têtes de mules persistent à vouloir faire quelque chose de mes chansons inachevées (dans son dos, Tony lui adressa une grimace faussement exaspérée), alors on a travaillé dessus cet après-midi. J'ai pensé que peut-être tu voudrais l’écouter. Si tu n’arrives pas à dormir ou quoi que ce soit, tu peux toujours appeler l’un d’entre nous, tu le sais ; mais je me suis laissé dire qu’une chanson t’aiderait peut-être à trouver l’inspiration.  
Tobin choisissait ses mots avec soin, et Jacoby lui en était reconnaissant. Il prit le CD avec un mot de remerciement. Tobin sourit, soulagé qu'il ait accepté.  
Jacoby avança dans le couloir puis se tourna vers ses amis une dernière fois, voulant graver les traits de leurs visages dans son esprit. Il balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire: Jerry rangeait dans son sac des papiers recouverts de son écriture serrée. Tony cherchait quelque chose à côté de la table de mixage en farfouillant dans ses cheveux bouclés, comme à chaque fois qu'il était préoccupé. Tobin n’avait pas bougé : il était toujours appuyé contre le chambranle, une inquiétude planant sur son visage.  
\- Je vous aime les gars.  
Tony et Jerry se tournèrent vers Jacoby, une expression étrange sur le visage. L'ombre qui passa sur la figure de Tobin était clairement de la pure anxiété, cette fois-ci.  
Une telle phrase n'était pas tout à fait étonnante de la part de Jacoby, en vérité. Surtout en ce moment. Après tout il leur arrivait à tous de se dire ces mots avant un concert, par exemple, ou lorsque l'un d'entre eux allait mal, parfois même sans raison particulière. Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de se demander si cette simple phrase ne cachait pas quelque chose.  
\- Nous aussi mec, tu le sais bien, fit Jerry en lui souriant, cachant son trouble.  
Il était doué pour ça : rester debout et impassible alors qu’il voyait bien que tout s’effondrait autour de lui. Solide comme un roc. Ce trait de caractère ne leur serait pas de trop pour faire face lorsque Jacoby serait... parti.  
Il s’interdit de penser à une chose pareille en face d’eux.  
\- Ouais, on t’aime, Cobes, ajouta Tony avec une simplicité désarmante.  
Tobin s’était contenté d’un hochement de tête, avant d’ajouter :  
\- T’es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer d’air ce soir ? Viens chez moi, tu sais bien qu’Amber n’y verra aucun inconvénient.  
Jacoby refusa d’un signe de tête. Le fait que Tobin mentionne sa femme lui avait porté un coup au cœur, à lui qui se sentait si seul, mais il n’en laissa rien paraître.  
Tobin avait l’air dubitatif.  
\- Ok. A demain, alors…  
Cela sonnait comme une question. Que Jacoby contourna avec facilité.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?  
Il se força à feindre un sourire, son dernier. Alors le bassiste parut enfin rassuré.

 

Les souvenirs s’évaporèrent subitement lorsque Jacoby se rendit compte de l’endroit où il roulait. Il était en train de passer non loin du quartier où il habitait – où il habitait il y a de cela quelques mois se corrigea-t-il. A un kilomètre de là tout au plus, ses enfants et sa femme vivaient toujours dans la même maison, mais il n’y avait plus sa place. Kelly. La douleur qui étreignit sa poitrine manqua lui faire perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. Serrant les dents, il contre-braqua pour demeurer sur son côté de la route. Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues l’empêchaient toujours de voir nettement, mais ce ne fut pas pour cela qu’il ralentit sensiblement son allure…  
Avant de se réprimander intérieurement. Il l’avait poussée trop loin pour pouvoir la ramener de là où elle était… Et maintenant il était trop tard, il le savait bien.

Secouant la tête – ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la douleur à l’arrière de son crâne – il se concentra à nouveau sur sa destination. Sausalito, petite ville californienne située au bord de la mer. Mais son but n'était en aucun cas touristique. Ce soir il ne comptait pas se promener en ville comme toute personne normale.

Il allait se pendre.

#####  _(1) Second album studio de Papa Roach, paru en 2002. Pour comprendre, jetez aux œil aux chansons comme Black Clouds, Decompression Period ou encore Life Is A Bullet (écouter l’album entier serait mieux mais vous mettriez plus de temps haha). Ou contentez-vous de ce que je vais vous dire : “Jacoby was suicidal and participated in self-mutilation, mostly around 2002 and during the recording of Lovehatetragedy” (citation trouvée sur le net, et qui résume très bien tout ce que j’ai pu lire à propos de Lovehatetragedy – bien qu’elle ne soit pas exhaustive, loin de là)._

#####  _(2) Analgésique auquel le Dr House est accro dans la série télévisée du même nom. Eminem est aussi connu pour avoir été addict au Vicodin. Voilà pour les exemples ^^ (Ah et Jacoby mentionne aussi ce cachet dans une ou deux interviews. Si si.)_


	2. à la recherche

##### I’m out here on my own  
I’m giving it a go alone

##### 

Jacoby se gara dans le parking de l’hôtel qu’il avait repéré. Il resta assis un petit moment dans sa voiture, attendant patiemment que ses larmes cessent de couler puisqu’il était incapable de les stopper de lui-même. Lorsque ses joues furent enfin sèches, il se rendit à la réception avec pour seul et unique bagage un sac à dos. La réceptionniste ne posa pas de questions. C’était aussi pour cela qu’il avait choisi l’endroit : pour sa discrétion, et son emplacement en bordure de la ville. Il paya en liquide et prit la clef avec un signe de tête poli.  
La chambre d’hôtel n’était pas extraordinaire, voire sinistre, mais cela importait peu. Ce n’était qu’une étape, une escale.  
Il avait tout prévu. Après le dernier appel qu’il allait passer à sa famille, il laisserait son portable dans la chambre afin de faire croire qu’il s’y trouvait toujours. Juste au cas où quelqu’un tenterait de le retrouver. Puis il quitterait l’hôtel. La réceptionniste penserait certainement qu’il partait acheter quelque chose à manger. Mais il reprendrait la route. Ensuite… Eh bien, ensuite il se rendrait à l’endroit qu’il avait choisi. Et il prendrait sa propre vie. Dans cette idée, il ne voyait que délivrance.

Jacoby s’assit sur le lit et fixa le téléphone posé sur ses genoux. Il réfléchit à ce qu’il allait dire. "Ecoute, peut-être que j’ai dit les bonnes choses de la mauvaise façon. Je suis désolé, ma dernière tentative d’arranger les choses est allée trop loin et tout s’est accéléré à partir de ce moment-là, je m’en rends compte à présent. Si j’avais réfléchi, si j’avais eu les idées claires, peut-être que j’aurais formulé ça autrement."  
Mais tout ce qu’il désirait vraiment était entendre leurs voix une dernière fois et leur dire qu’il les aimait. C’était la seule chose qui comptait, la seule idée qu’il parvenait à assimiler. Tout le reste était tellement confus, la peine annihilant la moindre tentative de réflexion sensée. 

Je suis ici de mon propre chef, se répéta-t-il une énième fois.  
Il faisait ça entièrement seul, il n’avait pas besoin d’aide, pas besoin de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu’il se passait dans son esprit. On lui avait tout pris et il était là, mis à nu, détruit.  
Il ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus se battre. La moindre prise de décision était un calvaire.  
Il ne se souvenait même pas si, à un moment donné, il avait pensé être capable de s’en sortir sans aide. De s’en sortir, tout simplement. Maintenant, la seule chose qu’il avait en tête, c’est que la mort était la seule capable d’apaiser sa douleur. 

Il prit le portable entre ses mains et alluma son écran. D’un doigt hésitant, il navigua dans les contacts jusqu’à trouver la petite icône nommée "Maison". Mais il ne put se résoudre à appuyer sur la touche appel, pas encore. Soupirant, il s’allongea sur le lit. Qu’allaient-ils lui répondre ? Ce serait leur dernière conversation, après tout. Cette constatation lui porta un coup au cœur. La dernière.  
Toute la portée de son acte lui apparut en un bref éclair.  
Une dernière discussion téléphonique avec sa famille, c’était tout ce qu’il allait leur donner. Aux membres de son groupe, les trois hommes qu’il considérait comme ses propres frères, il n’avait offert que des mensonges en guise de dernières paroles. Quant à ses véritables frères, il ne les avait même pas remerciés correctement pour ce qu’ils avaient fait pour lui récemment. Bryson l’avait sorti de l’emprise de l’alcool, en lui rendant visite au studio pour lui assener qu’il avait pour habitude de prendre exemple sur lui, mais qu’à présent il ne comprenait même plus qui il était devenu. Trevor lui avait permis de venir vivre chez lui pour un moment indéfini, sans poser la moindre question.  
Et il allait laisser tout ce petit monde en plan, sans même un au revoir digne de ce nom ?  
La mort. Il lui semblait que c’était le seul moyen de s’en sortir, d’en finir – ce mot lui revenait décidemment en tête trop souvent à son goût – mais ce faisant il allait laisser derrière lui un vide impossible à combler.  
"Suicide". Il formula le mot à voix haute pour la première fois. Ce n’était qu’un simple murmure à peine éclot sur ses lèvres, mais même sous cette forme, il était lourd de sens.  
Le suicide. L’acte le plus égoïste.  
Alors il ne pouvait pas ? Jacoby se redressa sur le lit. Etait-il en train de se convaincre lui-même qu’il lui était impossible d’attenter à sa propre vie ?

Pris de nausée, il se leva le plus rapidement possible pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain.

Il avait beau avoir l’estomac vide, la bile qui remonta dans sa gorge le brûla douloureusement. Toussant et crachotant, il reprit son souffle, tira la chasse d’eau tant bien que mal, et resta prostré sur le sol glacé. Il ne savait plus que faire. La confusion de son esprit avait encore gagné en intensité. Son mal de tête était devenu insupportable, mais il se sentait incapable de se relever. Roulant au sol, il se coucha en position fœtale, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur son visage, roulant le long de l’arête de son nez avant de s’écraser sur le carrelage. Les pensées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête se heurtaient et se contredisaient dans un violent chaos qui resserrait l’étau autour de ses tempes.  
Après un temps indéfini, il se redressa tant bien que mal. Reniflant, il se dirigea en rampant à moitié vers le lit où se trouvaient ses affaires. Son téléphone était tombé au sol lorsqu’il s’était levé. Il l’ignora. Fouillant son sac, il dénicha deux cachets contre le mal de tête qu’il avala sans eau et sans se soucier de la posologie à respecter. La joue appuyée contre la surface relativement fraîche du bord du lit, il demeura immobile le temps que l’antalgique fasse effet. Lorsque sa vision se fit plus nette et qu’il pût faire un mouvement sans qu’une explosion ne retentisse sous son crâne, il tendit la main vers son portable. Il fit défiler les photos de sa galerie jusqu’à retrouver celle qu’il cherchait.

C’était une photo de famille tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. A ceci près que sa vue lui fit l’effet d’une lame de couteau brutalement enfoncée entre ses côtes. Mais il se força à scruter l’image en ignorant le malaise qui lui tordait l’estomac.  
Elle avait été prise assez longtemps auparavant, mais Jacoby évita de calculer la date exacte. Elle les représentait, lui, sa femme et ses enfants, assis sur les marches d’un escalier. Makaile, le plus âgé de ses deux fils, tentait de garder un visage impassible tandis que son cadet Jagger, perché sur la rampe d’escalier dans une position précaire, se retenait à son épaule en esquissant une grimace en direction de la caméra. Kelly et Jacoby étaient assis sur les marches juste en dessous ; ignorants de ce qui se passait dans leur dos mais s’en doutant certainement. Leurs lèvres étaient étirées dans un sourire identique, lumineux et sincère, et si l’on prêtait attention aux détails, on pouvait remarquer la main de Jacoby qui recouvrait celle de sa femme, elle-même posée sur sa cuisse gauche. Leurs épaules se touchaient et il put, d’un simple regard sur la photo, se souvenir de la sensation de plénitude que ce simple contact lui procurait.  
C’était une photographie qui ne se trouvait nulle part sur internet. Elle n’était pas non plus encadrée dans leur maison, ni même présente sur le disque dur d’un ordinateur, car elle faisait partie d’un dossier supprimé par erreur. Le seul exemplaire restant était celui que Jacoby avait en sa possession ; l’image sur le minuscule écran de son portable, qu’il fixait d’un regard brûlant comme si ce petit rectangle lumineux était la réponse à toutes ses questions.  
Mais la contemplation de la photographie ne lui apporta que la certitude croissante qu’il n’avait pas le droit de leur faire subir ça. Une nouvelle vague de désespoir l’envahit quand il réalisa pleinement qu’il n’obtiendrait pas la délivrance attendue par la mort.

 

La réceptionniste le regarda passer d’un œil torve lorsqu’il passa à vive allure devant son comptoir. Jacoby revint sur ses pas pour lui rendre la clef de sa chambre. Elle l’accepta, toujours aussi revêche, sans protester toutefois en voyant qu’il repartait avec ses bagages. Il avait payé, après tout.

Lorsqu’il reprit le volant, Jacoby resta un moment à l’arrêt, hésitant. Ou aller ? Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire à présent. Il finit par se décider à démarrer et roula au hasard quelques minutes sur des routes plongées dans la nuit. Lorsqu’il ne se sentit plus capable de conduire une seconde de plus, il se gara sur le bas-côté. Apparemment, il ne s’était pas encore déshydraté à force de pleurs, car il fondit en larmes une fois de plus. Suffoquant presque dans l’atmosphère confinée de sa voiture, il ouvrit la porte conducteur et se pencha au dehors, tentant de reprendre sa respiration entre deux sanglots. Il n’avait pas pleuré ainsi depuis des jours, mais la brume qui l’entourait semblait s’être en partie dissipée depuis le début de la soirée, le laissant épuisé et les nerfs à vif.  
Son sac gisait sur le siège passager. Jacoby le posa sur ses genoux et s’y agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Réflexion pour le moins appropriée, puisqu’il contenait l’objet qui devait mettre fin à son existence.  
Il fit coulisser la fermeture éclair et plongea la main à l’aveuglette dans les profondeurs de la sacoche. Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface souple de la corde de nylon enroulée au fond de son sac. Il en caressa les torsades nervurées, les yeux fermés, n’osant pas la sortir de son sac de peur de céder à son appel toujours tenace.  
Il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait juste se tuer. Dégager le démon qui vivait à l’intérieur de lui-même, faire enfin sortir l’étranger enterré aux tréfonds de sa poitrine. Exister à nouveau, d’une façon plus concrète que le fantôme qu’il était devenu. Mais même cela lui était interdit. Il devait se battre pour préserver ceux qu’il aimait, il avait enfin fini par l’admettre. Cependant, en ce moment précis, il ne savait s’il en aurait la force.

Jacoby sortit toutefois le lien de nylon tressé de son sac, sans se résoudre à y poser les yeux. Il s’extirpa de son véhicule, dont il s’éloigna de quelques pas jusqu’à atteindre le fossé qui bordait la route. Il s’accroupit à la lueur de ses phares. Il tendit le bras devant lui et jeta enfin un dernier regard à la corde tandis qu’il la faisait glisser entre ses doigts. Elle s’enroula paresseusement sur le sol humide, tel un mince serpent ondoyant dans la lumière blanche que diffusait la voiture dans le dos de Jacoby. Lorsqu’il se releva, ses jambes tremblaient. Il partit sans se retourner, mémorisant toutefois l’endroit dans un recoin de son esprit.

Il reprit la route en se laissant guider par son esprit fatigué, le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules plus accablant que jamais. Peu lui importait où il se rendait, il n’avait plus aucun but. L’image de la corde ondulant souplement entre ses doigts restait imprimée sur sa rétine…  
Lorsqu’il arrêta le moteur d’un geste machinal et ouvrit la portière, agissant en mode automatique, ses chaussures s’enfoncèrent dans une surface souple. Jacoby baissa les yeux sur le sol. Du sable. Il était arrivé au bord de la mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certains d’entre vous ont-ils reconnu les paroles de chansons (autres que celle de Before I Die bien sûr) qui se sont glissées dans ce chapitre ? (Il faut être un fan du groupe pour avoir trouvé, ou alors connaître leur album The Connection sur le bout des doigts)  
> Merci d’avoir lu, et n’hésitez pas à commenter. :)


	3. des étoiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors que la scène de la voiture (chapitre 1) s’était imposée à moi tout naturellement au début d’une de mes écoutes de Before I Die, et que l’écriture du chapitre 2 a été un peu plus "pensée", ce chapitre-ci est une espèce de "combinaison" de ces deux façons de procéder (écriture impulsive/réfléchie). C’est lorsque j’ai entendu Jacoby parler de ce moment au bord de la plage dans plusieurs interviews (dont une en particulier) que la scène s’est immédiatement mise à se dérouler dans ma tête. J’ai alors découvert qu’une multitude d’idées dont j’ignorais l’existence étaient encore en germination en moi, idées qui ont donné naissance à certains aspects du texte auxquels je ne m’attendais pas haha  
> Je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve au bas de la page.

**I’m begging on my knees**  
**Is there a God to save me?**

La première pierre fendit les airs et atterrit sur la crête d’une vague en une gerbe d’éclaboussures.  
Jacoby avait agi sur une impulsion, mais une envie irrépressible de réitérer son geste le prit. Il ramassa un second galet sur le sol de la plage et prit son élan pour le lancer de toutes ses forces dans la mer. L’impact retentit, de façon plus sonore que ce à quoi il s’attendait.  
Il se laissa tomber au sol, comme si cet effort l’avait vidé de toutes forces. C’était le cas. Le poids du désespoir l’épuisait soudain à un point inimaginable. Pourquoi avait-il changé d’avis ? Il aurait été tellement plus simple d’être en ce moment-même à l’endroit prévu, la corde dans les mains, prêt à faire le nœud qu’il connaissait bien et à le mettre en pratique, cette fois-ci.  
Il leva le visage vers le ciel et se rendit compte qu’il était en position de prière – à ceci près que ses mains étaient crispées sur les cailloux devant ses genoux –, figé dans une espèce de supplication muette. Je supplie à genoux… Mais est-ce vraiment utile ? Y-a-t ‘il un Dieu pour me sauver, ou cette immensité qui me surplombe est-elle aussi vide qu’elle en a l’air ?  
Il se mit toutefois à parler au ciel comme si celui-ci allait lui répondre.  
\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire…  
Seul le roulement des vagues lui fit écho.  
\- Est-ce que ça vaut seulement le coup ?  
Toujours aucun bruit. Hormis celui de l’eau qui glissait sur le sable.  
Ses mains se serrèrent plus fort sur les pierres et il haussa le ton, la mâchoire crispée.  
\- Bordel, qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Où est le chemin que tu es censé mettre devant moi ? Je sais que le paradis ne sera pas là pour m’attendre si je me tue, mais tu sais quoi ? J’en ai rien à foutre ! Je te hais ! Je me hais !  
Il hurlait, à présent.  
\- Je t'ai promis que j'allais changer ! Je sais que j'ai tout foutu en l'air mais ça y est ! J'ai changé, putain ! J'ai compris ! Alors pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrête jamais, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien pour y mettre un terme ? Je veux une réponse ! Je refuse de me battre, j’peux plus…  
Ses imprécations se muèrent en cris inarticulés alors qu'il redoublait d'ardeur pour jeter ses pierres à la mer. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, la gorge douloureuse d'avoir tant crié, il stoppa enfin son geste et s’effondra au sol.

Il resta là un long moment, la poitrine toujours soulevée de hoquets incontrôlables, face à l'océan qui déroulait son étendue sombre en face de lui, imperturbable et infini. Sa respiration se calma progressivement et il fut enfin capable de se redresser. Autour de lui, rien n'avait changé. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. De rares oiseaux, seuls témoins de sa crise de nerfs, émettaient un cri bref à intervalles réguliers. Les vagues grondaient faiblement avant de venir s’écraser sur le rivage. Au-dessus de Jacoby, le ciel n'avait pas réagi à ses supplications. Bien entendu.  
Jacoby eut un long soupir tremblant et leva le regard. Les étoiles luisaient dans les ténèbres veloutées, comme autant de minuscules lampions éparpillés. Les larmes lui vinrent à nouveau aux yeux devant ce spectacle, et il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

Il regagna sa voiture d’un pas vacillant. Il s’assit sur le siège avant, laissa sa porte grande ouverte sur la nuit bleue, et se mît en quête d’une cigarette. Lorsqu’il tenta de l’allumer avec des gestes mal assurés, il se rendit compte que le bout de ses doigts était écorché à force d’avoir raclé les pierres. Ignorant la douleur, il actionna le briquet. La petite étincelle se mua en flamme, et il alluma sa cigarette avec une sorte de fébrilité. Cependant ses sanglots persistaient, rendant difficile la moindre tentative d’inspirer une bouffée. Il soupira de frustration. Serrant le poing, il tordit le tube de papier dans sa paume, lâchant un faible cri quand l’extrémité rougeoyante brûla sa peau. Il relâcha sa prise après les quelques secondes où il se força à supporter la douleur, cherchant une clarté d’esprit, un moyen de stopper ses pleurs.  
Jacoby sentit sa résolution faiblir malgré tout. Car ce n’était pas tout d’avoir décidé de supporter l’épreuve par laquelle il passait. Une question restait en suspens, s’agitant en vain dans son cerveau ;

Si j’ai décidé de ne pas mourir, alors comment… pourquoi vivre ?

J’erre dans la nuit le cœur plus lourd que jamais. Je suis là, si perdu et si seul, aux confins de la vallée de la mort, avec pour seule compagnie tes mots qui résonnent à mes oreilles.  
" **Ne change pas alors qu’il est trop tard, ça ne sert plus à rien !** " J’entends chacun des mots que tu as dits, je revois ton visage dévasté et j’aimerais tellement m’excuser, crois-moi, mais je n’y parviens pas. J'essaie pourtant, je tente de présenter des excuses… Mais il est trop tard. Je suis incapable d’éprouver mes sentiments. A la place, il y a ce trou dans mon cœur, ce trou pourri et désespérément vide que rien n’est à même de remplir.  
Tu étais là, hurlant devant mes tentatives de te faire changer d’avis.  
"Ne change pas quand c'est trop tard !"  
Suis-je toujours en colère, ou ai-je fini par accepter que tu avais raison ? Peut-être que tout est pour le mieux, que c’était la seule chose à faire, peut-être que tu cherches simplement à donner à notre amour de la place pour grandir, se reconstruire… Ou peut-être que tu es en train de nous creuser un trou plus profond. Si tu as décidé de tuer la moindre lueur d’espoir qu’il nous restait pour y croire, alors je ne demande pas mieux qu’à m’y enterrer jusqu’au cou dans ce putain de trou. C’est toi qui tiens la pelle. N’hésite pas.  
Il me semble que rien ne pourra jamais alléger cette douleur qui me tord les entrailles. Le reste n’est que peine et engourdissement. J’ai beau me trouver là de mon propre chef, je suis malade d’être ici tout seul, d’errer dans le néant. Je sais où est ma place, mais je ne peux pas trouver le chemin du retour, j’en suis incapable. Alors dis-moi : quelles raisons me reste-t-il de vivre ?

Il regarda autour de lui, comme si elles se trouvaient cachées quelque part dans sa voiture. Mais seul le spectacle pathétique de l’habitacle s’offrit à son regard. Son briquet gisait au sol devant le siège passager, au milieu des feuilles de papier froissées qu’il avait utilisées pour tenter d’écrire, certaines nuits où il préférait quitter la chambre que son frère lui avait prêtée pour aller pleurer dans sa voiture sans se soucier de retenir ses gémissements. Du sable s’était ajouté à ce fouillis après son passage sur la plage. Dans le réceptacle qui servait à accueillir les gobelets s’entassaient une multitude de bouchons de bouteilles, qu’il n’avait pas eu le courage de jeter. C’était pour lui comme un rappel cynique et entêtant de ses erreurs passées. Un douloureux mémento des raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait dans cette situation.  
Son regard errant finit par tomber sur un objet qu’il avait fini par oublier. Le CD que Tobin lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Jacoby était certain que c’était la dernière fois qu’il le voyait. Il repensa à son ami, son regard quand il lui avait demandé : "T’es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer d’air ?". Il s’inquiétait pour lui, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.  
Jacoby ouvrit la boîte, prit le CD dans ses mains. Les rayons de lune qui entraient par la fenêtre firent luire des reflets d’argent sur la surface irisée, éblouissant ses yeux fatigués. Après une seconde d’hésitation, il glissa le CD dans le lecteur de sa voiture. Qu’avait-il à perdre ?

Les premiers sons résonnèrent dans le silence. Des sons de musique électronique. Les premières notes réussirent l’exploit de rendre compte de l’état d’esprit exact dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Jacoby pensa à une pierre lancée dans un lac. Aux ondes qui se formaient autour du point d’impact et s’élargissaient dans l’eau sombre, lentement, de plus en plus amples. Sa cigarette tordue glissa de ses doigts sans qu’il y prête la moindre attention.  
Mais ce n’était qu’une introduction. A la seconde même où la batterie entra en scène, immédiatement suivie par une nouvelle mélodie électronique, un peu plus rapide, qui s’ajouta aux premières, Jacoby sentit quelque chose se former au centre de sa poitrine. Une sorte de chaleur. Une sensation qu’il n’avait pas éprouvé depuis une éternité. Le souffle coupé, il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège. Puis les mélodies se turent – ne restaient qu’un rythme de batterie un peu assourdi, comme en écho, et un son unique qui enflait doucement – et le tempo ralentit durant de brèves secondes. Une seconde pierre lancée dans l’eau. De nouvelles ondes qui se formaient.  
Puis le rythme de batterie reprit. Ou plus exactement éclata soudainement, brisant en morceaux le décor autour de lui, ne laissant qu’une seule chose : cette chaleur dans sa poitrine, et

La musique

Courant sous sa peau

Coulant dans ses veines

Accompagnant son moindre souffle

Réparant quelque chose de cassé au fond de lui

L’aidant à ressentir

Enfin.

C’était clair, c’était limpide, c’était lumineux comme les étoiles au-dessus de lui. C’était des sourires, des visages, des paroles reçues, des paroles offertes. C’était des souvenirs qu’il chérissait, qui lui apportaient du baume au cœur en temps normal et qui, aujourd’hui encore, étaient à même de faire apparaitre une étincelle dans cette nuit noire qui l’enveloppait de plus en plus étroitement au fur et à mesure des jours. Une étincelle semblable à chacun de ces astres dans le ciel qui attiraient son regard à chaque fois qu’il sortait dehors dans la nuit. Et la réponse s’imposa d’elle-même, à travers ces flashs qui se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux. Non, il n’était pas seul. Il avait sa famille, ses enfants, son groupe, les fans. Il avait la musique, qui l’avait toujours accompagné, peut-importe ce qu’il ait pu commettre ou le degré de désespoir dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le CD se tut au bout d’un temps indéfinissable. Jacoby posa le doigt sur le bouton replay et actionna la lecture en boucle. Puis il prit son stylo. Il s’aperçut alors qu’il tremblait. Mais cela n’avait plus aucune importance, à présent. Dans cette chanson il avait trouvé son sanctuaire, le seul endroit où il était encore capable de s’exprimer, de laisser libre cours à sa créativité et d’oublier pour un instant fugitif toute la douleur qui l’étreignait. Les notes qui s’étaient écoulées des haut-parleurs avaient soufflé une réponse à sa question. Tout était clair.  
Il avait compris.

Il avait traité les personnes qu’il aimait le plus au monde de la mauvaise façon. Les personnes qui étaient vraiment importantes pour lui. Celles qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Et à cet instant, le temps d’une chanson, il était enfin capable d’y voir clair, de se rendre compte de ce qu’il avait fait. Et surtout, de réaliser que tout n’était pas aussi perdu qu’il le croyait.

Malgré l’obscurité qui l’entourait, il avait encore toutes ces choses si belles dans sa vie, pour lesquelles il pouvait vivre. Ses étincelles, ses étoiles.  
Et la plus lumineuse d’entre toutes, s’aperçut-il, c’était elle.  
Kelly. Voilà pour qui il allait vivre. Il le jura au ciel, aux ténèbres des cieux qui se reflétaient dans celles de son cœur, il le jura aux étoiles, il le jura à la musique qui s’écoulait à travers les haut-parleurs de sa voiture, il le jura à l’encre qu’il apposait de la pointe de son stylo sur la feuille de papier, il le lui jura à elle. Je te jure que, si je le peux, je vais vivre pour toi.

Parce qu’elle avait gravé son nom sur son cœur.  
Parce que les liens amoureux dénouent le temps perdu.  
Parce que jusqu’à ce jour, elle éclairait toujours sa route.  
Parce qu’il était encore prêt à prendre une balle pour elle s’il le fallait.  
Parce qu’il était le cœur et elle le diamant, vivant dans un château de cartes.  
Parce qu’elle était son héroïne, dans ces moments de solitude où ses pires cauchemars se réalisaient.  
Parce que ses sentiments pour elle étaient éternels. **(1)**  
Et parce qu’elle importait plus pour lui que sa propre vie – une vie qu’il était décidé à vivre à présent, fût-elle faite de noirceur et de batailles. Puisqu’en fouillant les ténèbres, on peut toujours trouver des étoiles.

Pour toutes ces raisons-là, il allait vivre pour elle.

Il allait vivre pour elle avant de mourir.

 

_**(1) Paroles de chansons (Papa Roach). Du premier “Parce que” au septième, dans l’ordre : Reckless, Time and Time Again, She Loves Me Not, No Matter What, The Fire, Forever, Forever.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Par rapport au passage où Jacoby écoute l’instrumental de Tobin pour la première fois : c’était nouveau pour moi d’écrire de cette manière sur une chanson (surtout que j’ai dû faire abstraction de la voix de Jacoby pour me concentrer uniquement sur les instruments), alors j’espère que ça vous a paru cohérent avec la véritable Before I Die…  
> N’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur mes chapitres, qu’il soit négatif ou positif, que vous soyez un fan de Papa Roach ou non (c’est encore mieux si vous avez pu comprendre l’histoire sans rien savoir sur le groupe alors n’hésitez pas à vous signaler si c’est le cas :D)


End file.
